


Overlooked Love

by Prince_YoshiK



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori - Freeform, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Pre-debut, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_YoshiK/pseuds/Prince_YoshiK
Summary: Yoshi had never imagined at the tender age of sixteen that Seoul would be his new home. Thousands of miles away from the small town he grew up in. Being in a foreign country was hard at the beginning. He is very thankful for the other members who had helped him adjust into this new environment, especially his Hyunsuk hyung, which had been (and still is), his anchor in the group."I'm not as tall as other guys, but I'll make sure to kiss you on your forehead as often as you want."
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Kanemoto Yoshinori
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the plot progresses.

_Beep beep... Beep beep..._

The dark room floods with light as the sun begins to rise from the horizon. Street lights turn off and the roads of Seoul begin to fill up with the lively sounds of people and vehicles. Marking a brand new day ahead.

_Beep beep... Beep beep..._

A figure squirms underneath the sheets. A hand emerging out from the fabric in search of the device making that blaring sound echoing within the four walls of the room. It must've been tossed around somewhere while he was sleeping.

_Beep beep... Beep beep..._

The warmth of the risen sun slowly envelops the once cold space. That space being his room in the dorms. It's not that big nor too small. It's just the right size for a bed, some drawers, and a desk which serves as his own working space.

_Beep beep... Beep beep..._

He finally grabs hold of his phone and turned the alarm off. The room returning to its quiet state.

Yoshi pokes his head out of the sheets revealing his puffy face and a mop of disheveled blonde hair. He squints his eyes to look at the time on his phone, not fully adjusting to the light.

6:50 AM it read. His lock screen wallpaper is a picture of him and the rest of the eleven members of Treasure. He smiled at the picture fondly reminiscing the time and place it was taken. It was during their trip to one of Bali’s beautiful beaches. Strands of damp hair sticking onto their foreheads, youthful faces speckled with grains of white sand, and eyes hinting red from swimming too long in the salty sea, but still gleaming with passion and determination.

He locked his phone and placed it on the side. He stared at the white walls of his room filled with his masterpieces. He is then again reminded of his passion for arts and music. The reason why he was here in the first place.

Being in a foreign country was hard at the beginning. He had difficulty learning the culture, especially learning the language. Even after all these years of living in Korea, he still isn't fluent. He sometimes forgets words and phrases (especially when he is nervous). He is very grateful for the other members who had helped him with his Korean and helped him adjust to this new environment.

He had never imagined at the tender age of sixteen that Seoul would be his new home. Thousands of miles away from the town he grew up in. He still gets homesick at times, most of them do. But this is what they worked hard for, they fought to be where they are today, and they wouldn't give up, not now.

Music will always and forever will be a part of him. And he is glad that he is with eleven other people who share the same dreams and interests as him.

Yoshi has always been surrounded by music while growing up. He finds music as an escape from the world. It calms his nerves when he is stressed and inspires him to do better. It also reminds him of his late father who was part of a band. His father would always sing him lullabies before going to sleep at night and teach him how to play the guitar during the weekends.

_I miss you, Dad, I hope you're happy wherever you are._ He breathed heavily before sitting up to stretch his arms. He set aside his blankets and got up to start his daily routine.

It's the same old routine, nothing extraordinary happens. Well, last night he wore boxers and a loose shirt to sleep instead of his usual pajamas, that's kinda new. His laundry had been piling up because dance practice takes a toll on his body with each passing day. When he gets back to the dorms late in the evening, he just wants to wash up and rest.

"I really need to do my laundry tonight," he told himself walking past the living area and into the kitchen. "I'm running out of clothes to wear." He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice another presence in the room.

"You could always borrow mine." A voice suddenly sounded, startling the elder out of his reverie.

"YOU SCARED ME ASAHI!" Yoshi said a bit too loud. He placed his left hand on his chest while the other was holding onto the marble counter. "Please make your presence known next time" he huffed and looked at the younger sitting on the stool while sipping his morning tea.

"Good morning to you too hyung," Asahi said, setting the mug down onto the table. "Don't look at me like that. I'm sorry for startling you, okay?"

"It's all right," Yoshi said turning his back to open the cupboards. Searching for something to cook for breakfast. "Have you eaten yet Asahi? I'll cook for the both of us."

Yoshi continued reaching for the items in the cupboard, his shirt lifting up slightly during the process, exposing a portion of his white milky skin. When he didn’t get a response from the younger he tried asking again, this time a little confused.

"Asahi didn't you hear what I just sa-"

"I would like eggs and bacon, sunny side up please." A raspy voice interrupted them, sleep still evident from its tone. Yoshi turned his head towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw their second leader.

"Good morning Jihoonie!" Yoshi greeted him with a bright smile. "Okay, coming right up." Yoshi went to get the eggs and bacon from the fridge. Bending over a little forward to get the ingredients.

"Would you like the same thing Asahi?" he asked after straightening up and putting the items on the counter. Back still facing the dining table. He turned to look at where the younger is seated. "Asahi, why aren't you answer-"

"I'm fine hyung," the youngest of the three said rushed. "I need to wash up, I have to be at the recording studio in less than an hour, so I'd better not be late." He said before standing up and placing the coffee mug onto the sink. "See you guys at dance practice." He eyed Jihoon and Yoshi before walking away and leaving the other two in the kitchen. Retreating footsteps can be heard in the background then a shutting door, most likely the bathroom's. There was a moment of silence before Yoshi spoke again.

"He seems a bit off today, don't you think so too Jihoonie?" he asked the leader who is sitting beside where Asahi was a while ago. "Do you think something happened?" Yoshi asked, concerned. Asahi isn't usually the type to space out. He can be quiet and reserved at times, but when you get to know him, he's unexpectedly charming. And seeing Asahi's actions earlier made him wonder whether the younger is troubled with something.

"He wasn't ready for the early morning _view_." Jihoon rolled his tongue while saying the last three words, wiggling his brows during the process.

" _View_? What _view_?" Yoshi looked out the glass window and saw nothing but buildings. Not much of a view if you asked him. He started wondering what the latter meant by _'view'_.

"Nothing, just mind the frying pan Yoshi."

"Oh, you're right!" Yoshi resumed his cooking, setting aside the topic for another time. "I'll just have to bring him his lunch then."

"You're too nice Yoshi," Jihoon chuckled upon seeing his shy reaction. Yoshi has always been weak with compliments. "And naïve at the same time" Jihoon added, smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

...

Yoshi arrived on the third floor of the YG building. This and the floor above is where most of the recording studios are. The building itself isn’t hard to navigate, it just needs time in getting used to. After a few years of training, he is accustomed to these hallways by now. He even knows what there are on each floor. He personally likes the first basement, because it is where the practice rooms are and where the cafeteria is. YG's cafeteria is well-known for its delicious food, and he can attest to that. Unlike Junkyu, who wasn't aware of the free meals given during their early days as trainees, Yoshi is well aware of it and used it to his advantage. Back when they weren't on a strict diet, he used to always stuff his face with food every mealtime. He's not that picky when it comes to food. He loves Korean food as much as he loves Japanese food, especially steak, his favorite.

_Speaking of food, I need to figure out which room Asahi is in, I don't want his lunch to get cold._ Yoshi fished out his phone from his jean pocket and scrolled through his messages. When he saw an all too familiar name he opened the chat conversation and started to type away. 

_To: Hi-Kun_

_Come outside the recording studio, I brought you something^^_

He pressed send and didn't wait for long before his phone vibrated indicating a reply. _That was quick,_ he thought.

_From: Hi-Kun_

_I'll be right out, wait for me._

_To: Hi-Kun_

_Okay, I'll wait for you, don’t take too long^^_

He didn't wait for another reply before pocketing his phone in his jeans. He leaned against the wall and waited for the younger to arrive. He still has some time to spare, dance practice doesn’t start in 30 minutes. _My body isn’t fit for too much dancing, I really need a massage._

"Talking to yourself again hyung?" Asahi arrived at their meeting place with his arms crossed over his chest "I can give you a massage if you’d want" he offered.

Yoshi saw the younger smirking as if amazed by how he caught him for the nth time doing this habit of his. _He might think I'm weird, I bet he already does, all of them do._ Yoshi shrugged off those negative thoughts and saved it for later. He pushed himself off the wall where he was leaning on and began walking towards Asahi.

"So, what brought you here hyung? I thought you have dance practice" Asahi raised his brow in question.

"Sorry for interrupting your recording session, I shouldn't have come here."

"It's fine hyung, my turn starts right after Jaehyuk. He's still in the recording booth so I have some time to spare" he said, reassuringly.

"So you're with Jaehyuk huh? _Interesting_." Yoshi said jokingly. It feels good to playfully tease Asahi once in a while. It is the joy of seeing the other's stoic face morph into annoyance that gives him a little satisfaction.

"Here we go again. It's not just me and Jaehyuk okay? Yedam and Jeongwoo are in there too. We're the vocalists in the group, so it's normal for us to have recordings together."

"Defensive are we?" Yoshi said, poking fun at the other.

"I don't have time for this hyung, did you come all the way here just to tease me?" Yoshi simply shook his head before extending his right arm to show the younger what he came here for in the first place.

“Here, you didn’t eat your breakfast earlier so I made you a _bento_ ” Yoshi smiled proudly. He worked hard on making it earlier. Inside it is rice, omelet rolls, sausages, and a variety of vegetables. And the _bento_ box is nicely wrapped in a sky blue cloth with a little knot on top.

Asahi was shocked, to say the least, he didn’t expect Yoshi to make him packed lunch, no one has ever made him one before, except for his Mother. It's silent, he's been staring at it intently for a little too long that he failed to notice the frown that’s starting to appear on the elder’s face.

Yoshi isn't surprised if the younger doesn't want to accept it. It is kind of weird to cook and prepare a lunch box for a guy. It's usually the girls who do that to the boys they like. And Asahi might misunderstand his intentions. _What were you thinking Yoshi,_ he sighed internally. “It’s okay if you don’t wan-“

“I want it!” Asahi said a little too quickly, which thankfully made the other smile again. He reached out and grab ahold of the bento box feeling the weight of it on his palms. "Thank you hyung, you didn't have to, really."

"I noticed earlier that something is bothering you so I wanted to make you feel a little better, hopefully it did," Yoshi said with a shy smile. "I may not be good with giving advice and I may not always have the answers or words to cheer you up, but my ears will always be ready to listen" he added.

"Thank you for the offer hyung, but I'm fine. Don't worry, nothing’s bothering me" _lies_. Yoshi had always been helpful towards others, that most of the time he forgets himself. He's too good for this world, which is why Asahi has always been protective of his hyung.

"Well if you say so, then I'm glad to hear that." Yoshi bid farewell to the younger and headed towards the direction of the elevators, promising to see each other again back at the dorms after their practice.

Asahi stared longing at Yoshi's retreating back, which is slowly fading away out of his sight. He sighed heavily and headed back to the recording studio with his head hanging low. Holding the _bento_ box a little tighter than before. _If you only knew._

...

After dropping off Asahi's lunch at the third floor, he was now at the basement heading towards their practice room. They had dance practice today, in fact, almost every day. They already got half of the choreography down but there is still a long way to go. It is for the new version of Going Crazy, which they need to shoot sometime soon. They still have plenty of time but that shouldn't be a reason to slack off.

He reached his destination and grabbed the handle to open the door only to be greeted by less than half of the members. It's oddly silent, it isn't usually like this. On normal days, he will be greeted by the members being chaotic while music is blasting on full volume. He walked in and saw Jeongwoo with Junkyu stretching in front of the mirror. He looked at their reflection and waved hello which was reciprocated by a smile from Jeongwoo and a nod from Junkyu.

He went to Mashiho who's at the corner of the room busy typing away on his iPhone.

" _Ohayō_ Mashi, what's up?" he removed his duffle bag and placed it on the bench before sitting beside the younger.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't notice you entering earlier" Mashiho stopped texting and looked up to him, phone still at hand.

"It’s okay. Where are the others?" Yoshi questioned.

"They're at the canteen getting snacks and drinks for everyone. It's a long day ahead so we better be prepared."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Yoshi replied with a sigh. Practice lately became longer than usual, and his body is slowly feeling the side-effects. He can't go on any longer, he's eager for the weekends to come, their long-awaited day off. "I'm sorry, I must've interrupted you. Please continue what you were doing," he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Mashiho said with a reassuring smile. "I'm just replying to Mahiro's text, he said hello."

Yoshi paused, it's been almost two years but he can still remember him vividly.

_Mahiro_

There was an abrupt ringing in his ears, blocking out the surrounding noise. Memories of the past suddenly came flashing right before his eyes. It's been quite a long time since he last heard that name. He was taken back to the time he was with Mahiro.

Out of all the Japanese trainees, Yoshi and Mahiro trained together the longest. Before coming to Korea, they all lived together in a dorm back in Japan. There were late nights which they spent together dreaming of the day when they will debut in the same group and perform together on the same stage, surrounded by the deafening screams of their fans chanting their names while waving their lightsticks to the rhythm of their songs.

They will laugh at each other's antics. Sometimes their laughter would die down and they will just stare at each other's eyes. No words were exchanged, it’s just the two of them basking in the silence of the night. A night where promises were made, of a future where both of them are in it, doing what they love the most.

He couldn’t ever imagine a life without Mahiro by his side back then. And, if Yoshi was being honest, he didn’t ever want to.

But it took a sharp turn when Mahiro was eliminated during YG treasure box. They were to compete as a duo, but the rules suddenly got twisted. Instead, they were to compete against each other and neither of them saw it coming. Yoshi didn't want to lose, he didn't want the latter to lose either. But thinking of his family back in Japan, the urge to provide for them became strong. It is his top priority. It reminded him of the reasons why he is here in the first place.

He fought till the end, and he won fair and square. He was relieved upon hearing his name being mentioned as the survivor. But a second later, reality came crashing down onto him upon realizing that him winning means Mahiro needs to pack his bags and fly back to Japan. Leaving not only the competition but also Yoshi's life.

Mahiro leaving feels as if he'll lose a part of himself. Hot tears are streaming down his face. His whole body is shaking while holding the latter's hand. They were walking backstage and every footstep he takes feels heavy, it's as if the pull of gravity became unbearably stronger. He knows that they're almost at the end of this hallway that's why he is savoring every last second with his soulmate, his other half. They arrived at the elevator and both teens exhaled heavily, lifting their chins and looking at each other's eyes. _Beautiful_ he thought. Those were the ones he fell in love with during the years of them being together.

Comparing those sparkling and determined eyes before to now, this time Mahiro’s eyes are glassy, tears threatening to fall. It looks sad and lost but there is still a glimmer of hope in them. They held their gazes long, no words were exchanged. They know that when the elevator doors close between them, it will mark the end of a chapter of their lives. They said their goodbyes with a tight hug, a silent promise to meet each other again soon. He hoped that one day, both of them can start anew and finally be the authors of their story.

When the elevator doors are about to close, he mouthed three words he had been meaning to say to the other for a while now _. I love you_. Lips trembling, trying his best to avoid loud sobs from escaping his mouth.

Mahiro’s eyes shot wide like saucers, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. His gaze softens before mouthing his reply. Yoshi’s eyes were blocked by tears, blurring his vision. The elevator doors closed with a ding. His knees gave out and he started breaking down in the dimly lit hallway. It was dead silent, his sniffs and chokes were the only sounds bouncing off the walls. He was alone, no one was there for him at that time. Rather than being physically tired, he was mentally exhausted. He needs to get a hold of himself. He doesn't want anyone to see him in this vulnerable state. Every one of them is dealing with their problems, and he doesn't want to be a burden and add to their stress.

It took some time for him to regain his composure. He wiped his tears using the back of his hands and started to take deep breaths. He promises that he'll push through till the end, for him and his family, Mahiro included.

He failed to hear footsteps nearing him as he continues to be lost in his own world. The footsteps came to a halt in front of him. The owner of the footsteps then crouched down to be of the same level as him. Yoshi suddenly felt warm hands cup his cheeks. He closed his eyes easing into the delicate caressing touch. He then felt soft warm lips touch his forehead, lingering a little longer before fading away. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to figure out who the said stranger was. It turned out to be...

"HYUNSUK HYUNG! Where were you? We've been waiting for you to start practice." Yoshi snapped out of his trance. He turned his head away from Mashiho and redirected it towards Junkyu who is now standing in the middle of the practice room, hands on his hips, irritation evident on his face. He then realized that there were more people in the room, the other members already back from the canteen. _I must’ve spaced out,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Me and Jihoon had been called to an urgent meeting with the management. It took a little longer than expected." Yoshi averted his attention to the owner of the voice. Hyunsuk hyung was standing near the entrance of the practice room. Hands scratching his head, looking sheepish.

"Speaking of Jihoon, where the hell is he?" Junkyu questioned, slightly more irritated than before with the mention of his so-called friend's name.

"I'm right here." As if on cue, the doors opened to reveal their younger leader. Jihoon entered the practice room, right hand clutching onto his gym bag and the other on his hips. "Better get your eyes checked, _dumbass_."

"Excuse me?!" Junkyu looks offended, his expression from earlier is now replaced with that of being shocked. "Did you just call me a _dumbass_?" He raised his pointer finger and directed it towards Jihoon.

"You heard that right. What you gonna do about it? _Dumbass_ " he replied, smirking at the other as if wanting to start a meaningless fight.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

Junkyu and Jihoon continued their bickering. While Hyunsuk was there laughing at his members' antics. Yoshi was there silently watching the scene unfold in front of him. Everything started to move in slow motion, his surroundings started to blur, the only thing that he can see clearly is Hyunsuk. The way his eyes turn into crescents when he smiles and the sound of his melodious laughs. It never gets old. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Hyunsuk turned towards his direction and his eyes landed on him. His heart skipped a beat as the elder smiled at him. And for some reason his breathing became unstable. He can feel butterflies in his stomach as Hyunsuk started to walk t where he is, his focus is still on the elder and nothing else.

Hyunsuk stopped his tracks and looked at Yoshi's eyes. Yoshi is still rooted in his place beside Mashiho on the bench. Hyunsuk started to lean down slowly. Yoshi suddenly felt warm lips on his forehead. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling, he wanted it to last a little longer but all good things must come to an end. He opened his eyes to see the elder smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning Yoshi" the elder greeted him with a voice so sweet like honey. He will never get tired of listening to it over and over. Every time Hyunsuk speaks gently towards him, it's as if the sounds around him become muffled. And all he can comprehend is the elder’s voice. That’s what’s happening to him right now, that he failed to hear a water bottle dropping somewhere in the background.

Yoshi can feel his face heating up. Eyes fixated on Hyunsuk who is still standing in front of him. These are the same pair of eyes he found looking at him that time he broke down in the hallway. Hyunsuk's eyes had always been comforting and reassuring. He would sometimes stare into it and get lost. It will always be his favorite. This is what made him realize that his feelings for his hyung might be more than just friendship. He loves his Hyunsuk hyung, his anchor in Treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good Morning Yoshi”

Yoshi could only blink when he felt soft lips pressing oh-so-gently against his forehead, making his breath hitch momentarily. The sensation ends shortly with a loud _smooch_. There before him stands none other than Choi Hyunsuk, smiling that stupid smile of his.

"You guys just pretend that I'm not here" Mashiho deadpans and continues typing on his phone, not sparing a glance at the two who are directly in front of him. Kissing on the forehead is a common thing between them already. The members are accustomed to their Hyunsuk hyung being very affectionate with them. He oftentimes gives them warm, tight hugs and plant kisses on their cheeks. But it is only Yoshi who he gives kisses on the forehead. Although Yoshi is used to being kissed on the forehead by his hyung, he still feels shy every time, especially when the elder does it in front of other people.

“Cute” hearing the other chuckle, the younger blushes and clears his throat, righting himself up. And only then he registers the situation.

_Hyunsuk hyung kissed him._

Not knowing what to say or how to react, Yoshi just stands there awkwardly, staring at the elder and waiting for something to happen. Like the ground opening underneath him so he could just disappear. Or something like that.

The rescue arrives in the form of Watanabe Haruto. "YOSHI HYUNG CARRY ME!" He jumps onto Yoshi's back with so much force that both of them end up on the floor. Yoshi never had been more grateful towards his annoying dongsaeng being extra annoying. Never mind the fact that the mentioned person is currently strangling him to death. "Ruto what were you thinking? I can't carry you anymore like I used to when you were a kid."

When he managed to get Haruto off of him, Hyunsuk was now in the middle of the practice room announcing the start of their scheduled dance practice. Leaving behind the feeling of soft lips and the image of a wide grin.

...

_Knock knock_

After a strenuous day at dance practice, they were finally back at the dorms. Yoshi is preparing to do his much needed laundry, unpacking his used clothes from his duffle bag. Separating the darker colored garments from the lighter ones, to prevent the color from seeping during the washing process. He momentarily stopped arranging his laundry to open the door to his room, revealing Yedam.

“Yedammie what are you doing here? I thought you already went home.” Yedam isn’t staying with them at the dorms. Him and Doyoung are still residing at their parents’ house as of now, but when they debut, it is already planned that both of them will move to the dorms. “Come in, please excuse my dirty laundry” Yoshi opened the door wider for the younger to let himself in. Yedam sat on the far end of Yoshi’s bed while he sat on his swivel chair, turning the seat so he could face the younger. His question still left unanswered.

“Well,” Yedam started “I noticed earlier during practice that something was bothering you, so I came here to ask if you’re okay.” Yedam asked concerned. Yedam has always been the type of guy who cheers up the members when they are troubled. He puts extra effort in bringing back a smile on your face and listen to your problems whenever you are willing to share them. He doesn’t pry nor ask for more details, he just let you say whatever you feel comfortable about telling. He considers Yedam as one of the people he confides in.

“W-Why’d you say that?” He was shocked, he forgot how observant Yedam is, and maybe that’s why he figured it all out. Or he’s just that easy to read.

“Your face says it all hyung, so what’s up?” Yoshi sighed defeated. There’s no point in hiding it any longer, Yedam already knows that somethings up. Yoshi was contemplating whether he’ll tell Yedam the thing concerning Mahiro, no one really knew what happened between them, not even Hyunsuk hyung. He likes to deal with this issue by himself. And it’s already been two years since Mahiro went back to Japan. Maybe they will meet in the future? Who knows? But what’s more important is the _now_ , and the now is Hyunsuk hyung. So he pushed it back at the far end of is head to deal with it some other time.

The room stayed silent aside from the electrical humming of the appliances. Yoshi didn’t even know where to start. “I’m just confused” Yoshi admitted, he glanced down at his hands feeling a little shy.

“Can I know what this is about? And why?” Yedam asked carefully, he’ll respect Yoshi’s decision if he wants to tell him or not. He doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries, so he patiently waits until the older responds to his questions.

“It’s about Hyunsuk hyung,” there he said it, he finally exhaled, he has been keeping it for a while now, and being able to let it out takes a weight off of his shoulders. He glanced at the younger, there’s no trace of malice in the way he looks, which made Yoshi felt relived. “I’ve liked him for a long time now. At first I thought this feeling would just pass by, but I was wrong. As time goes on, every day that we see each other, it becomes stronger and stronger. It reached to a point where I don’t want to be friends with him anymore. I want to have something more than that.” He tried to hide his feelings for his hyung for the fear of being judged. Being gay is still an issue not only in Korea, but also in some parts of the world. He knows about the backlash he will receive when he comes out of the closet, heck it might even ruin not only him but also the group itself. They all fought for where they are today and coming out as gay would potentially bring harm to the group, all their hard work will go down the drain. And he doesn’t to be the reason for Treasure’s downfall.

“I’ve always known something was up and you telling me this confirms my suspicions.” The younger said as a matter of fact. You need to have a keen eye like Yedam for you not to miss the subtle glances of Yoshi to their leader. How he’s extra nice to him and how he always looks for him first whenever the elder’s presence is nowhere to be found. It took him a while to figure it all out but when he eventually did, all of it made sense. He didn’t tell Yoshi right away because he wants to let his hyung figure out his feelings by himself, and thankfully he did.

“W-was I that obvious?” Yoshi was beyond shocked. He knew Yedam was observant, but not _that_ observant.

“At first I thought it’s because he’s your anchor in the group and you confide in him that you’re more comfortable being with him. Then after a while, I noticed you yearn for his presence. Every time he’ near you just instantly get close, when someone talks about Hyunsuk hyung your ears immediately perk up” Yoshi didn’t even know he was like that towards their leader. And Yedam saying those things made him a little flustered, _damn I was caught red-handed_ he thought. “It’s the little things that matter the most hyung,” the younger quoted.

“I have no idea what to do Yedammie.” Yoshi ran both of his hands through his hair messing it up in the process. “I don’t know if I should confess to him or not. There’s this fear that our friendship might be ruined and I want to avoid that from happening. I’d rather stay friends with him if it means being by his side forever. I just have to keep my feelings bottled up until it _magically_ fades away.” And he knows for a fact that it’s impossible. His feelings are so deep that it might not even resurface and disappear at all.

"Do you know what happens to feelings when they are buried?" the younger questioned.

"What?" Yoshi looked up at the younger, curiosity written all over his face.

"They grow," Yedam answered. "You should tell him how you really feel. Who knows, he might also be feeling the same way. I'm not telling you to go knock on his door and blurt out your feelings. Let's not rush into things. For now, muster up your confidence and tell him when you're ready."

"You think so?" Yoshi asked, a bit lost from all the things going through in his head. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. We wouldn't know the answer to our 'what ifs' if we won't make a move."

"I guess you're right, I should really consider taking up your advice." Yoshi sighed in relief, at least he got some help from Yedam, which he is very thankful for. Yoshi still has a lot more doubts and insecurities but he's working it through. _Yedam is right, I need more time to prepare myself._ "Thank you Yedammie, your words really helped me feel better as compared to earlier."

"It's nothing Hyung. I also want to thank you for trusting me with your secret," the younger smiled at him, which lighten up his mood. Yedam has that effect on people. Yoshi couldn't imagine his life without his friend. "I have to go now hyung, I still have some homework which is due tomorrow." Yedam stood up from the mattress and adjusted his pants and fixed his shirt.

"Thanks again Yedammie. Have I ever told you that you're my most favorite dongsaeng?" Yoshi looked at Yedam while fluttering his lashes.

"Isn't that Haruto?"

"No, I changed my mind, it's you" Yoshi heard the younger chuckle while slinging his backpack over his shoulder heading towards the door.

"Whatever hyung. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Yedam looked back at Yoshi and saw him nod before turning the knob to open the door and to his shock two figures are standing outside, their second leader together with their maknae, who's clutching what seems to be a Math textbook over his chest.

"What brings the both of you here?" Yedam raised his eyebrow in suspicion looking at both of them.

"Hwannie here has problems with solving his Math assignment, he asked help from me, but..."

"No i didn't" Yedam saw Jihoon nudging their maknae making him shut up. He's still smiling while continuing with his explanation.

"But you know me, I'm not that good with Math, it's just not in my DNA. So I told him to go and ask Yoshi instead because he's more knowledgeable with the subject than I’d ever be." Jihoon rolled his eyes dramatically while placing the back of his hand over his forehead, channeling what seems to be a damsel in distress.

“Go ahead inside Hwannie,” Yedam took a step to the side so the younger can enter the room. Yedam went out and closed the door, leaving him and Jihoon in the dorm’s hallway, a strange atmosphere looming between them. Yedam looked at the elder, trying to figure out the reason for the unusual scene earlier with their maknae.

"What, is there something on my face" Jihoon took notice of the younger staring him down. His tone instantly changed, a little aggressive which caught Yedam off guard. It's subtle, not everybody can notice it right away, but it's definitely there.

"Yeah ketchup," Yedam answered instead.

"No shit? Fuck, I swear to God I wiped it all off earlier," with a snap of the fingers Jihoon's expression went back to its usual one, whiney and loud. He then rushed towards the bathroom with long strides. When the elder entered and closed the door, Yedam eyed it intently before taking his leave. Shaking off the uncomfortably strange feeling in his gut.


End file.
